Empty
by Kindacute
Summary: A little songfic about Arthurs and Alfreds feelings. Changing point of view, but I hope you can follow it. Second Hetalia- Fanfiction, first Songfic.


Well this is my very first songfic. I saw an AMV on youtube and I kind of fell in love with it. And with the song (The Click Five Empty). I am sorry if there are again some mistakes but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless :D I do not own Hetalia :( But I love it XD

Tried to take a picture Of love Didn't think I'd miss her That much I wanna fill this new frame But it's Empty

I sit in my room, all alone. Drinking rum and beer. I think an normal human being would have died by now. But it helps me. It makes me feel less alone and less empty, even if it is just for this one moment.  
I remember when we were together. You gave me the feeling of being loved. I felt needed and every time I came to see you I was truly happy.  
I let my gaze wander around the room. There are frames and each of them is filled with a picture. Mostly pictures from us, when you were younger. Because now you would not want to be near me.  
And I ache for the old times when you looked at me and smiled. When you wanted me near you and when you came to me when you were scared. But now here I am, alone. And I wonder if you will ever come back to me.

Tried to write a letter In ink It's been getting better I think I've got a piece of paper But it's Empty

I know that I broke away from you and that I broke your heart. I saw it the moment you knelt in front of me. Defeated, alone and crying. It hurt. Yes I was hurt when I saw you like this. Maybe you won t believe me, but it is true. I never stopped loving you. I always have and I always will. But at that time I was angry. Because you never listened and you always saw me as your little baby brother. You never gave me the chance to proof myself. And my people were angry and so I decided that it was necessary to break away from you. But I did not know how much it actually hurt. You and me. And now I am sitting here, centuries after this war. After I broke your heart. And I just want you to love me again but not that brotherly way. I want to tell you so bad about my feelings but everytime we meet we yell and shout at each other, insulting each other.  
And I know that you have not forgiven me yet, because you never said so and you never came to one of my birthday parties. And every year I sit in front of an empty piece of paper and I can t bring myself to write down how much I want you to forgive me and how much I love you. It is the same every year and the only words I write down are that you are invited to my birthday party. And it sounds like every other invitation. It never shows that you are special to me, that I want you here by my side.

It's Empty Maybe we're trying Trying to hard Maybe we're torn apart Maybe the timing Is beating our hearts We're Empty

I miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts. I never forgot about you and every year I am staring at this letter and I wonder, do you even miss me? Do you feel the same? And I try so hard to not show my emotions, to not cry in front of you. Because you would only hate me more. The gap between us is already big enough, I do not want it to get bigger. You are already out of my reach, but I can still see you and I do not want that to change. And I am waiting for that day that will never come. The day when we will be together again.

And I even wonder If we Should be getting under These sheets We could lie in this bed But it's Empty

Every night when I lie in this bed the memories return. I remember when thunderstorms scared me and I ran to you and slept with you in one bed. When your arms were around me, protecting me from everything and I felt save. And I would give everything to wrap my arms around you and protect you like you did protect me.  
And I cannot help but wonder: Do you ever lie in your bed and remember those times? Do you still cry like on that day? Do you miss me?  
I do. I miss you and I feel empty without you. This bed feels empty without you. It has felt that empty since you were gone. And I know that I maybe should not feel that way because I was the one who broke away and left you in this rain on this day.

It's Empty Maybe we're trying Trying too hard Maybe we're torn apart Maybe the timing Is beating our hearts We're Empty And suddenly I know what to do. What to write. Which words I want you to read. I grab a piece of paper and write down my thoughts, my feelings and I feel stupid because I could have thought about it a bit earlier. I could have stopped your pain and I hope this will stop your pain. I tell you how much I miss you and that I am not complete without you. That I still remember the old times. The bad and the happy memories. The good and the bad days.  
I fold the paper carefully and put it in an envelope.

Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh.

I burry my face in my hands, trying to hide my tears from the world. I hate myself. For being the reason for you to break away from me. I never wanted to be. For drinking because I cannot handle my emotions and the memories otherwise. And I do not want the world to see me anymore. I want nothing more than to put an end to this pain and this emptyness. But I know that the only one that would be able to put an end to it all would be the very one that hates me more than anything else. I slowly stand up, trying to find my balance and my way to my bed.  
When I finally made it to my room I fell on the soft mattress, new tears running down my cheeks. My eyes slowly close as memories flood my mind and I drift into a restless sleep.

Maybe we're trying Trying too hard Maybe we're torn apart Maybe the timing Is beating our hearts We're Empty

I stand in front of your house, feeling anxious and nervous. In one hand I hold a bouquet of red roses and in the other the envelope with the letter I wrote. In this moment I know that I never really thought how to give it to you or how to face you.  
I look around and see a mailman coming down the street, some letters in his hand, the others in his bag. When he reaches me I give him my letter, pleading him to give it to you but not telling him that I gave it to him in person. When he agrees I am so happy and I would love to hug him but I guess that would not give a very good impression. So I just smile at him and he kindly returns the smile and then he heads for your door and I hide behind a big tree. Watching the whole scene.  
You look confused when he hands you the envelope and your eyes widen when you see who had sent the letter.  
You bid farewell and get back into your house. The mailman smiles at me and nods and I am sure that I could not have a bigger grin than right now.  
I slowly make my way to your door and carefully try to open the door. To my surprise it is not locked and I quietly enter the house.  
I hide the bouquet behind my back and head for your living room. And there you sit reading the letter with trembling hands and tears in your eyes. I enter the room, standing right in front of you. When you look up at me disbeleavingly I smile brightly. I do not know what happened then but now you are in my arms crying and swearing. But I could care less, because I know that you did feel the same. Gently I wrap one arm around you and lift your head up with the other hand. I slowly lean down and kiss you. "I missed you, you git.", you murmure and I let out a laugh.  
"I love you Arte. Always have, always will.", I whispered and capture his lips with mine again.

So thats it. I hope you enjoyed it and I really want some reviews :D Even if it is just a word or two :3 Kindacute 


End file.
